Cave Story Truth or Dare
by Ashi11
Summary: What happens when Quote, Curly Brace, Kazuma, Cthulhu, and Sue play a game of Truth or Dare with some authors? Summary sucks, I know. But the story eill be better.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Hello! this is a Cave Story fanfiction me and my best friend wrote in about fifteen minutes!  
Enjoy![END A/N

I Poof myself into large room. Near the door that leads to no where, there's a small table with four chairs. I look around. "There's no one here..." I mumble. "Neon!" I call. Suddenly, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes poofs in next tto me. "So, what're we doing today, Ashi?" She asks me. "Truth or Dare with the Cave Story characters. I'll bring them in soon." I reply. "Good. I love torturing characters." She grins evilly. I scoot away from her some. "Cast!" I call. Then, Quote, Curly Brace, Sue, Kazuma, and Cthulhu show up. "OMG! It's Quote! You're even more adorable in person!" Neon squeals. I sigh, trying not to do the same thing. Quote backs away. "Quit, Neon." I glare at her. "Okay, Okay." She sighes, backing away. I facepalm. "Anyway, since this is the first chapter and no one has reviewed yet, Neon and I will choose the truths and dares. First, I'm gonna exexplain the rules. Rule #1: what happens in this room, stays in this room. Rule #2: you cannot do more than two truths or dares in a row. Rule #3: we must try as hard as possible not to be rated anything above T. Got it?" I look around. Everyone nods. "So, let's get started!" I shout exitedly. "Quote, Truth or Dare?" Neon asks. "Truth." he replies. "Which of the girls in this room would you rather kiss?" I ask. "I...um...uh..." Quote blushes. "Answer it!" I yell, pointing the Spur at him. "Curly Brace." He replies hesitantly. Curly blushes. "Sue, Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Dare." Sue smirks. "kiss Quote." Neon says simply. Sue sighs and walks over to Quote and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Then she returns to her seat, mouthing 'sorry, Curly'. "Kazuma, Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Truth." He replies. "Do you have a crush on Curly?" I ask. Kazuma looks over at Quote, fear in his eyes. "No." He says nervously. "I think he's lying." Neon whispers to me. "Nah. Quote just makes him nervous. I can tell." I said aloud. "Cthulhu, Truth or dare?" Neon asks. "Dare." Cthulhu hisses. "Take off your suit ththingy." Neon orders. Cthulhu does what he's told, revealing a white t-shirt and black shorts. "Okay then. I was kind hoping that wasn't a suit...anyway, Curly Brace?" I say. "Dare." Curly replies. "I dare you to fake propose to Quote." Neon dared her. Curly sighes and kneals in front of Quote. "it has to be heartfelt too." I add. Curly sighes. "Quote, I *cough* love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my *cough* life with you. Will you *cough* marry me?" she asks. Quote doesn't respond. But then he nods. raises Curly raises her eyebrow. "Sorry, Quote but that was just a dare. Anyway, Truth or Dare, Neon?" I look at Neon. Neon sighes and thinks for a moment. "Truth." Neon answers. "Who is your least favorite out of all these characters?" I ask. "Cthulhu. He creeps me out." Neon shudders. "Anyway, Truth or Dare, Ashi?" Neon asks me. "Dare." I reply. "Eat some squid." Neon smirks. I throw a piece of calimari into my mouth and swallow it whole. Neon stomps angrily. "good enough." she mumbles

[A/N] sorry about the glitch! Enjoy the real thing! [END A/N]


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]Hello! I'm still alive! and I bring you chapter two! [END A/N]

Chapter 2 "Okay. Now it's Quote and Curly Brace's turn to do the Truths and Dares." I sigh. "Whoo!" They yell. "I'll go first." Curly giggles evilly. "Ashi, Truth or dare?" She asks. "Truth." I reply. "Do you like Cthulhu?" she raises an eyebrow. "Only as a potential friend." I reply truthfully. "My turn." Quote says. "Neon, Truth or Dare?" He asks. "Dare." Neon smirks. "I dare you to...make out with that rake and make a romantic montage with it." Quote looks at a rake in the corner. "Fine." Neon growls. She walks over to he rake and starts making out with it. Everyone (including me) starts laughing. She starts posing with it and pretending to make a montage with it. "That's enough! You're gonna give everyone a heart attack!" I yell. She sighs with relief and walks back to us. Quote looks at Sue. "Sue, Truth or Dare?" He asks."Dare." Sue replies with a smirk. "I Dare you to kiss Cthulhu." Curly says. Sue walks up to Cthulhu. "On the lips." Curly clarifies. Sue grumbles a bit before quickly pecking him on the lips. They both blush. "Booooring." I fake yawn. Curly grumbles at me. "Kazuma, Truth or Dare?" She asks. "Dare." He mumbles. "I dare you to look Quote in the eyes for thirty seconds without flinching or looking away." Curly smirks. Kazuma sighed and looked in his lifeless, emotionless serial killer eyes, or so he called them. He wants to cry for his mommy, but doesn't. About fifteen seconds in, he runs away screaming "I can't do it!" And crying. Quote doesn't look too shocked. "Okay then. Quote, Truth or Dare?" Curly asks. "Dare." Quote says. "I Dare you to shoot me with the Spur." Curly said. Qoute shook his head. "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" We all (except Quote) chanted. Quote sighed and closes his eyes, pointing the Spur at her leg. He shoots her with a level one spur shot, which is the same as a level three polar star, in the leg. She yelped in pain and falls on the floor. "Owww." She moans. I use my author powers to make her leg better. "Cthulhu, Truth or Dare?" Quote asks. "Truth." Cthulhu sighed. "Do you like Sue?" Quote asks.. Cthulhu blushes. "A little." He says sheepishly. I glare at him. "Okay, okay. I like her a lot." He confesses. "Truth or Dare, Curly?" Quote asks. "Umm...Truth." "Do you still think that I might be a killer robot that has no feelings or anything and just kills everything in their path?" Quote asks. "Sometimes...just a little..." Curly says quietly. Quote hives her a look of mock hurt. "Curly!" He started tearing up. "That's the...nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He said, hugging her."Okay then. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time!" I say.

[A/N]No that that's over, I'd like to give a special thanks to Writing Android for His/Her dares! s/he came up with Sue and Kazuma's Dares! See you next Chapter! [END A/N]


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] Hi! I'm back. I've got another chapter of this! Also, PM me or review and tell me what your favorite story is. Whichever is the most popular will get a new chapter up THIS SATURDAY! (08/16/14) also, it'll be kinda hard because I'll be gone all day tomorrow...anyway, help me! I can't decide which to focus on! [END A/N]

poof in and everybody is already there. "Today I'm replacing Neon." I say. Everybody cheers. "With Writing Android!" I finish. Everybody groans. I poof in Android. "Hi." He says. "Hello." I reply.

"Anyway, Kazuma and Android are the hosts today!" I announce. "Yay!" Kazuma cheers.

Android looks at Quote. "Truth or Dare?" He asks him. "Dare" Quote mumbles, knowing he'll regret it. "I dare you to let Curly re-program you to do what she says for the rest of the chapter." Android smirks. Quote grumbles a bit before shutting himself down. Curly giggles a little and walks behind him, pulling up the bottom of his shirt. "Hold this up." She orders me. "Okay." I say, holding the shirt in place. Curly opens up a panel on his back and messes around with tthe wires some. Then, she closes it and I let go of his shirt. Then she pulls up his pants leg to where his ankle would be. She then flips a switch, waking him up again. "There. Watch." Curly smirks. "Sit like a dog." Curly orders. Quote glared at her, but does as he was told.

"I should let you do this the rest of the fic..." I giggle. Quote glares at me. "What was that?" He asks, already knowing the answer. "Nothing!" I yelp, terrified of him. "You still have Author Powers, you know..." Android whispers to me. "Oh yeah...anyway, Curly, Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Truth..." She says. "What do you think you and Quote were made to do?" I ask. Curly shrugs. "Easy. We were made to destroy the demon crown and anything that got in our way of doing so." She answers matter-of-factly. Quote nods. "not as intresting as I expected..." I say.

Kazuma sighed. "Android, truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." Android replies with a smirk. "I dare you to make us believe you and Curly are dating. And you know what you did." Kazuma glares at him. "Okay. Easy. Me and Curly are dating." I laugh. "Smart Alec." I say. Kazuma grumbles. "Whatever."

Curly giggles. "Quote, go get me a coffee." Quote sighed, got up, and walked over to the coffee machine. Near it was Sugar cubes and packets, splenda packets, stevia packets, and creamer

"Cthulhu, Truth or Dare?" Android asked. "Truth." Cthulhu said simply. "How'd you become a Cthulhu?" Android asked. Cthulhu sighed. "Me and a study group went to the Island. When we got there, Ballos killed my group, but gave me far worse punpunishment since I lead them there." He said. "Dang...you're deeper than I thought..."

Kazuma looks at me "Truth or Dare?" He asks "Dare." I say. "I dare you to dump Curly's coffee all over her." he whispers to me. "Okay." I say. I take the coffee from Quote, who's on his way back, and I dump it on Curly. Quote looks shocked. Curly screams. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! QUOTE, GET ME ANOTHER ONE!" She yells. Quote groans but does as he's told.

"Sue, Truth or Dare?" Android asks. "Dare." Sue saysays. "I dare you to step on Cthulhu's tail." He whispers to her. Sue gets up and walks onto Cthulhu's tail. Cthulhu cursed her out and then she sat down.

"Kazuma, Truth or Dare?" Android asks. "Truth." "do you think it's funny when Sue doesn't get turned back into a human because she sneezes?" Android asks. "Yeah...kinda." Kazuma says. Sue just shrugs. "So do I." She says.

"Anyway, that's everyone! Review or PM me Truths and Dares! Thanks for reading!" I say, bowing. "Bye, Android!" I chirp. "Bye." He says, leaving.


End file.
